Yoga Class
by TjRythum
Summary: Perverted Jounin spy on one Academy sensei while he's teaching yoga to the Pre-genins. Iruka fic. pure sillyness, the result of boredom and too much sugar.


haha, okay, umm, this is the result of a bad nights sleep, evil friends who figured out I do entraning things when given watermelon Nerds and of course the fact I was thinking about Iruka at my Yoga class. this was an opportunity my Crack bunny - Kookie - couldn't let pass

and so this strange fic was born. 750 words on the dot (am I good or what?)

Not much to it, just pure fun sillyness ^_^

XoX

"Ok and now stretch to the side."

_Mmm, what was that?_

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked over to his left, where the voice had come from.

_The Academy dojo?_

Putting his book away he strolled over to the small building, there was a small crowd around it, all ninja who seemed to be hiding so not to be seen by those inside. The copy nin spotted Genma crouched by one of the windows and slunk over to him.

"Yo Gen-" a hand was slapped over his mouth before he could finish the greeting

"Ssshhhh! Do you want him to know we're here?"

"Who?"

"Iruka you moron! Now shut it!"

With that Genma turned back to the window and Kakashi – now thoroughly confused and curious – did the same

He eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

A lithe, trimmed, tanned _flexible_ body that was twisted into a position that was so arousing it should have been against the law.

Then of course he saw all the kids, who seemed to be copying the chuunin

Oh, Yoga Class.

"Ok, good, don't push too hard or you will hurt yourselves. And Hanibi-chan just cuz you _can_ get your legs over your head doesn't mean you _should_"

"Why? I bet you can't do it sensei"

Iruka smirked "How much you want to bet on that?"

The girl looked surprised at that "Umm"

"How bout this, if I can't do it, I will bow to your skill and knowledge, but if I can do it you will stop interrupting the class. Deal?"

The Hyuuga nodded to which Iruka promptly twisted so both legs were over his shoulders.

There were gasps of awe from the per-genin but Iruka was confused to hear sounds from outside of the dojo, and had he heard something break?

Untwisting himself the academy sensei sent out a chakra blast and was shocked at the number of people outside the building – all of whom were ninja and all higher than chuunin – he smirked, that's right none of the Jounin knew much about him (besides the fact he was scary as hell in the mission room)

Well if they wanted a show, a show they would get.

"Iruka-sensei" a small hand went up into the air drawing the brunet's attention back to the class

"Yes Monagrie-chan?"

"Why do we have to learn this? We're all really flexible already"

Iruka smiled at the little girl "True, but the unfortunate fact is you won't stay that way and the sooner you learn this the easier it will be for you to stay flexy"

The class giggled at that word, even Hanibi gave a small smile

"Ok everyone; stretch your legs for a moment. Then I'll show you one last move and then you can go"

The kids obediently put their small legs out in front of them and reached for their toes, Monagrie was right, all the kids were insanely bendy.

Iruka grinned evilly to himself as he thought of the move he was going to show them next, if he did it right the perverted ninja outside would pass out from blood loss.

Oh how he loved being cruel

"Alright!, last one. This is to stretch your back and your torso, if you ever get hit anywhere near your spinal cord you will thank me for this one, I guarantee it"

That made all the heads perk up. Iruka lay down on his back, bending his legs at the knees, placing his feet flat on the floor. His hand were flipped backward and placed on the floor by his head.

Balancing himself Iruka took in a deep breath and pushed, arching his back as he rose. The result was the tanned sensei making an upside down U.

From outside the dojo came sounds of thumps and breaking glass, Iruka smirked as he lowered himself back to the ground and sat up to face his class

"Well, that's it for today, remember, do these too often and too hard, you could seriously hurt yourself, so be mindful. Good job all of you and I will see you after the weekend"

Iruka watched the children file out, smiling as they waved at him and called their goodbyes. When they had all left he slowly rolled up the mats and put them all away before strolling out of the dojo humming softly

XoX

hahahahaha...umm...ya... no point really, sorry if it wasted your time but Kookie REFUSED TO LET GO!

hope someone out there like this silly little thing. Later! Rythum


End file.
